


Daniel Sousa Follows A Guide To Love-Making In the 21st Century

by que_mint_tea



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: And feels, Daisysous, F/M, Sousy, The Whole Holy Trinity, Timequake, and fluff, and its also kinda funny, basically you'll love it i promise, daisy x daniel, daisy x sousa, dousy, dousy first time, dousy smut, quakesquares, with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/que_mint_tea/pseuds/que_mint_tea
Summary: "So, what were you googling?"Daniel froze.There was nothing in 'The Guide To Love-Making In The 21st Century' that covered what to do if your girlfriend asks you about 'The Guide To Love-Making In The 21st Century', and frankly, the man out of time was, once again, lost.In which Daisy is horny and Daniel is...confused. (Basically my go at hot and fluffy Dousy smut with feels) :)
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 28
Kudos: 177





	Daniel Sousa Follows A Guide To Love-Making In the 21st Century

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by one of the most amazingly helpful human beings in existence @AgentofMarvel084 <333
> 
> \- Set post S7 Finale  
> \- obviously, ~ smut ~

Daisy Johnson and Daniel Sousa had shared _many_ kisses.

First in the time loops, then right before Daisy’s one-woman rescue parade into an enemy spaceship infested with alien-robots. They kissed _several_ more times after she got back because it seemed they were finally safe and undeniably grateful both of them managed to come out of it all unscathed. They kissed in the hangar and Fitzsimmons’ lab (and may have broken a vial or two), they made out in the cockpit on the way back to the base after returning to the ‘original’ timeline in the light of a blazing sunrise—unaware, of course, that a certain Melinda May actually needed to land the plane but, having found them in her workspace, chose not to interrupt their current activities _._ A few weeks passed in the base and now they kissed sweet _‘hellos’_ and _‘goodbyes’_ and _‘thank you’s’_ and—Daisy’s newfound personal favourite, the _’shut up, you adorable dork’_ kind of kiss.

Yet even when Sousa’s top was no longer in sight; his lips so hungrily tangled with hers neither could tell who was who anymore and it felt like things were finally, _finally_ going somewhere- the one and only Man Out of Time pulled away. He excused himself—despite the very _upright_ proof of just what Daisy was doing to him with the heat of her kisses and the tenderness of her touch on his bare chest— smiling like a kid who had just sneaked away with something he shouldn’t have, Daniel picked up his shirt, shrugged it on, and wished her goodnight.

Daisy was left positively aroused and slightly confused on her bunk bed that suddenly seemed too big for her alone, but she understood. Daniel needed time. He was good to her, _so_ good to her, and she was more than willing to wait however long it took him to feel comfortable taking the next step.

The truth of the matter was, however, that Sousa wasn’t uncomfortable _at all_. If anything, the bold confidence of the sassy brunette that managed to claim a piece of his heart only empowered him. The way all her movements mirrored her intentions, the way she wasn’t afraid to kiss and tug and bite any skin Daniel’s lovely button-ups didn’t cover. It’s just that he was a bit…lost.

Daniel was a man from the 1950s, after all, and if their kisses were anything to judge by, sex had to have also come a _long way_ from the way it used to be in his time. Of course Sousa, being the stubborn gentleman he was, just didn’t want to get anything wrong. He needed advice. Or, at least some type of explanation of what could have changed, but it's not like he was about to ask _The Director Of S.H.I.E.L.D_ for tips, and truly, there wasn't anyone else around he'd trust enough to open up about this anyway.

...Except now there was _the internet_.

It was a rather lovely Friday night when he stepped out of the shower following an intense sparring match with Elena to finally settle down at his desk for some… research. Google was a thing now, and Daisy had conducted enough lessons on the details of technology in the 21st century for him to at least be aware of it’s easy access to myriads of information.

Right…How does one even go about something like this, exactly?

Looking at the tiny keys and empty search-bar before him Sousa couldn’t help but feel a little overwhelmed. This was all so new, he wished he had some guidelines for what was too much or too little- some structure. And—call him a square all you like—Daniel Sousa liked rules…Now _that_ was a thought. He finally took a breath and began typing…

**_A GuideTo Love-Making In The 21st Century_ **

...click. 

***

A knock on the door finally startled Daniel away from the brightly lit screen his gaze was so tightly fixed on and he realized the room seemed much darker now than he remembered. He hurried to shut his laptop along with half a million open tabs on the intricacies of...dirty talk and the importance of sensory stimulation? _God_ , what was he doing? The digital clock on his bedside table revealed it to be _22:31 PM—_ Wait, had it really been two hours?

Another knock, stronger this time, came from behind the door of his bunk followed by a slightly concerned “Daniel, you in there?” 

Recognising Daisy’s voice he stood up and walked over to open the door.

“Hey.” He greeted her slightly more raspy than he intended, the exhaustion from his _—_ apparently _—_ rather lengthy research session weighing on him.

“You didn’t show for drinks downstairs so I came to see if you were okay.” She stepped closer now, head leaning against the doorframe.

“ _Crap_.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes, “I’m sorry, I completely lost track of time..”

"Oh?" Daisy tilted her head, curious,

“I was…googling things.” Sousa muttered looking down at the floor, and she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“ _Wow_. I’m impressed, Danny Boy. Glad to see my modern tech 101 lessons came in handy.”

“Yeah… thank you for those.” He smiled an honest smile and finally she tugged on his collar to pull him in for a soft kiss. 

"Mmmm," Daisy hummed, relaxing into his embrace, "I've been meaning to do that." 

"You're adorable, you know." Sousa couldn't help but admit.

" _Adorable_? I'm sorry, did you forget the part where your girlfriend is a _badass superhero_? I could quake your square ass into space in like three seconds."

At that, he chuckled, and- as hard as she was pretending to be offended at the moment- Daisy couldn't help but join him.

"So, what were you googling?"

Daniel froze.

There was nothing in **_'The Guide To Love-Making In The 21st Century'_** that covered what to do if your girlfriend asks you about **_'The Guide To Love-Making In The 21st Century'_** , and frankly, the man out of time was, once again, lost. 

"Umh.. you know. Things."

 _Subtle._ Sousa wished he could pat himself on the back for the ominous vocabulary that really did not make him sound suspicious. At all.

"Ah. How descriptive." Daisy mused, when suddenly her eyes caught his collar. Oh. "I see, 'things' that have Mr. Modest Gentleman here unbuttoning the _two_ top buttons of his shirt?"

 _Crap_. He must have done it subconsciously while he skimmed over ' _Tips On Various Forms of Foreplay' .._ or was it the chapter on _'Creative Sex Positions For The Modern Couple'_? Dammit—it was all blurring together now that a cheeky Daisy Johnson stood inches away from him and he could feel her breath tickling his lips.

"Oh um..n-not _those_ kinds of.."

But she wasn't listening. Instead, Daisy took the opportunity to tug the two undone buttons a bit and run her fingernails over what was barren of his chest. Sousa sucked in a breath at the pleasantness of the sensation.

"Must have been some pretty exciting _'things'_." She spoke, her lips at the precipice of his. 

She looked at him then, eyes full of yearning, and he couldn't help the thick heat spreading through him. He was just a man, _damnit_. Just a man _—_ and when she stood in front of him all hooded-eyed and fully aware of the fact that just standing like this made tingles run south down his body...well, Sousa was helpless.

But Daisy didn't push further, she didn't lean up to kiss him, not even a peck- she was giving him the choice. And so they stayed there, just them. So close they were breathing each other's air yet still at the edge of some invisible line to cross. And he _wanted_ to, wanted _her_. But even with two hours of research and rules fresh in his mind _—_ could he ever be who he wanted to be for her?

"Alright, then,” she spoke startling him out of his thoughts. Daisy had waited for him to break this imperceptible boundary between them, to take a step or make a sound or..but she realised he wasn't going to make a move, maybe not tonight. And that's okay. “I’ll um..I’ll see you in the morning.” 

With that, Daisy lifted the hand she had so gently placed on Sousa’s chest and he felt he missed her touch and the warm buzz under his skin that came with it. But how could he tell her? How could he tell her he craved to be known by her fingertips and the soft of her lips? How could he tell her he wanted to make her fall apart with his tongue and bury his hands in her hair? How could he when he was the same man who'd once told her he was in the 'bad boy' part of Boy Scouts. _Boy Scouts_. All he was taught to be was a gentleman, to wait patiently, not rush into it all until he knew for sure he could give her everything she deserves and more. But also, how could he when he wasn't even sure how to put it all into words, when this overwhelming desire was so new to him? All that came out was:

”Goodnight, Daisy.”

She nodded with a small smile and was out of his sight...

  1. **_Don’t be afraid._**



_If you want to take the next step with someone: Let. Them. Know. Despite the romanticised portrayal of sex in movies and TV, humans don’t tend to have telepathic powers, so be clear about your intentions with your person, it only makes it_ **_that_ ** _much more sexy. Chances are, they won't care how you say it! Whether you make a deliberate confession or just a short "Let's have sex, please?"—hell, make it into a song! All this does is show them you want to get to know them on a deeper level, that you're willing to explore new stages in your relationship, and that's truly all that matters._

“ _Wait_ ,” came Sousa’s voice- low and almost inexplicably shy as he grabbed the handle stopping Daisy midway though shutting the door, once again, inviting her in into the space of his bunk.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to do as well.”

He stood up then, coming as close to her as he could without touching her just like she had done to him moments before. _His_ breath now so close it tickled her lips, desire hanging thick in the air between them. 

“Oh yeah?” Daisy couldn’t help the playful smile, “And what’s that?”

“This.”

And in one swift movement the door slammed shut as Daniel pinned her against the cool wood and kissed her with everything in him. Daisy couldn’t help the breathless moan that escaped her lips in surprise at his boldness, the sound sending an encouraging shiver down his spine. Sousa shyly traced her lips with his tongue silently asking for permission and heat pooled in the low of Daisy’s stomach as their tongues met, exploring this strange newfound yearning that had seamlessly enveloped them both.

Within moments, neither of their upper garments were in sight as they peeled away button ups and jeans and socks to reveal fresh skin and freckles and scars and dimples waiting to be explored by each other’s touch.

**_2) Consent. Is. Sexy._ **

_Always ALWAYS ask your person for permission before any kind of funky stuff follows. It is absolutely crucial you are both on the same page. Plus, it’s incredibly endearing when your partner asks you for permission, we promise._

Now left only in underwear, Daisy wrapped her legs around Sousa’s waist as she pulled him impossibly closer running her fingertips through his freshly messy curls and, somewhere in between heated kisses, Sousa found himself lifting her up to carry her to his bed.

The feather-light gentleness with which he placed her down on the cool of his bedsheets almost made Daisy want to cry—because how was it possible that this man who had witnessed war and grief and loss after loss had so much tenderness in him? And through it all he was willing to share it with her. _Her_.

As they lay there on the bed—limbs tangled into one—their movements slowed and so did their kisses, taking on some new sincerity, some meaning. It was in the split second of quiet when nothing but the sound of their breathing filled the small room he asked,

“Daisy, are you sure you want to do this?”

“Hmmm, let me think about that.” Daisy mused, voice dripping with sarcasm, 

“Yes, Daniel.” She shook her head giggling. Then, in some sudden fresh tenderness, took his hands in hers and placed a lingering kiss on his knuckles, “Yes, I want to do this.” She lifted her eyes to meet his gaze, “Do you?”

Sousa's breath caught in his throat.

“I…No one’s asked me that before..." He chuckled, but there was a bitterness in his laugh, "It.. was kind of assumed that the man—”

“I know,” she admitted, “Things were a bit different in your time, I just...I want you to be comfortable too. You have just as much of a say in this as I do.”

And it hit him then how _stupid_ he'd been to even think about letting her walk out that door with a _'_ goodnight'; how _incredibly stupid_ he'd been to let this heat between them constantly linger at the edge but never quite where and how they wanted it, never enough...because if anything, she was just as eager to make him comfortable, to be what he needed her to be, too.

But not this time. Because truly, now he couldn't even remember what he was so afraid of to begin with. 

**_3) Give it your all._ **

_There is nothing, NOTHING sexier than when your partner shows you they actually_ **_want_ ** _to be doing what they're doing, that they want to please you. There's no reason to feel embarrassed about making noise and being greedy when it comes to your lover! Giving it your all shows them you don't care how it looks or sounds, but that you do care about making them feel good._

And Daniel Sousa was definitely going to be greedy when it came to his lover, he concluded feeling her shiver as he kissed her jaw.

Daisy had had enough pain and suffering and being betrayed and left behind and... She deserved to be appreciated for all that she was— every scar and bruise and birthmark. She deserved someone who could focus their attention completely on her, worship her...

So that’s exactly what he did.

Sousa peppered kiss after kiss to trail down her neck evoking soft moans and a surprised throaty gasp with a nip at her collarbone. His fingers sneaked their way behind her back to unhook her bra, tracing the lacy fabric with his fingertips and then letting it fall gently to the floor. He basked in her beauty for a moment, speechless, like a teenager again on the precipice of his first time because... _wow_. And Daisy couldn’t help confidence bubbling up in her stomach as she noticed his gaze. He was adorable all flustered like that.

For a second, Daniel stopped to connect his lips with hers once more as a _thank you_ for trusting him, for letting him see her, and she smiled into the kiss, too, thanking whatever Heavens or Gods or alien creatures even ran the world anymore for putting this man in her life. Daniel didn’t waste a second longer though- now placing deliberate, wet kisses in a line from her chest down to her belly button. Then he traced his finger up to her left breast and caressed it with his hand, heat seeping through his palm. Then came touches and kisses and gentle teasing, leaving Daisy gasping for breath with a wetness pooling below and neither breast left unattended. But Daniel wasn’t done.

He carefully hooked his finger under the lace of her underwear and—with his unwavering eyes locked to hers—tugged the fabric down her legs and off into some corner of the room. 

Softly sitting her up at the edge of the bed, Daniel kneeled before her on the carpet and spread her legs with kisses to the soft of her thighs.

Daisy was taken aback by the sight of the man who, days ago having shied away from unfastening her bra for fear of being ‘invasive’, was now sinking to his knees beneath her with hooded eyes and lips full of hunger.

And she needed it now, _craved_ it. Craved his touch, his tongue—hell _anything._ But Daniel seemed to have different intentions. He stayed there, lips so close to where Daisy desperately needed them, he stayed there, eyes fixed strictly on hers.

"Well, Danny Boy," Daisy finally spoke in a taunting tone attempting to hide just how desperate he’d made her, "Who knew you were s-such a tease?" 

"Tease, huh?" He asked and nipped at the skin under her left breast; she hissed at the pleasurable sting, grinning from ear to ear. Daisy knew what she was doing and, what's more, she _loved_ seeing him like this- all bold and rash and _free_. Giving in to his yearning, unafraid to sink his teeth into her skin because he knew she wasn’t fragile.

"I'm not teasing," he replied then, "I'm barely taking my time to give you all the attention you deserve."

"Sounds like a lot of talking and not a lot of attention-giving." She mocked, "I think you, Daniel, are— _ohh.._ "

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that..."

 _Fuck_ Daniel Sousa, she thought, toes curling at the blissful sensation of him finally, _finally_ in between her thighs. His lips and tongue made work between her delicate folds as Daisy's back arched up and up, fists clinging to his bedsheets as if to hold herself down. _Fuck him_ and his gentlemanly ways putting her before him like this, making her head spin with sensation. There were licks and kisses and twirls and hot air as Daisy’s muscles quivered under his touch, her moans now becoming melodic, alive in his ears joined by his own, low and raspy and—God, _how_ was he so good at this? She needed to do something. And fast. Or else she'd come tumbling over the edge and then there’d be no holding back.

"..Wait." Daisy managed to make out much quieter than she'd intended to, now dreading the loss of his touch. She reached out to lift his chin away from his current occupation and almost laughed at the confused expression on his face, "I, um...n-not without you." She took his hand to guide him back onto the bed when suddenly—

 _Slam_. His back was against the pillows - some invisible force pushing him back onto the bed as she towered over him, now in full control, with a smile that exceeded smugness on her face. 

”What? You said I could quake you, remember?” 

Oh. 

Right. 

_Quake_.

She'd quaked him.

Daisy Johnson _actually_ quaked him back onto his bed and was now pinning him down like a wild lioness clutching her prey— except Daniel was no prey, and this was _doing things to him_. Something about the raw power she held, about how she possessed something so otherworldly quivering in her veins and at the tips of her fingertips made him feel... _alive_.

Now straddling him, Daisy felt invincible. Half because in this newfound position she could finally enjoy the full panorama of slick muscle and gorgeous curly locks that was Daniel Sousa, and half because now the bulging achievement of her kisses and moans was fully in sight. Poor Sousa looked woefully uncomfortable in the grey boxers that suddenly seemed way too tight with the unceasing throbbing in between his legs. So she decided to release him of his misery.

Daisy dipped down to place a kiss on him over the grey fabric and Daniel couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips.

And oh how gentle she was—hooking her finger under the band of his underwear to tug it down, brushing her lips over his lower abdomen and upper thighs. How unbelievably tender as she took him in bobbing her head and swirling her tongue, curious about how many pleased noises she could draw out of him—just like this, just from her mouth on him…

"Dai..." He trailed off, elation washing over him with each of her movements, "Y-you don't have to..."

At that, she reached out to take his hand in hers locking their fingers together in reassurance, soothing whatever bitter thoughts she knew would pop into his head telling him he was supposed to be a gentleman, to put her before him, to not let her do this...

Because the truth was: she _wanted_ to.

**_5) Protection_ **

_Always, always remember to wear protection during sex. This will keep both you and your partner safe from any infections or STDs you could have and, you know,_ **_getting pregnant._ ** _There are so many modern means of safe intercourse ranging from the pill to different lubricants. It all depends on what both of you prefer. Take your pick!_

Breathless groans and gasps came and went as Daisy continued her work on his length until neither of them could take it anymore- both a needy wet mess.

”Protection?” She asked in a rush and, to her surprise, Sousa reached into the drawer of his bedside table pulling out a shiny plastic package. 

”I hope rubbers are okay..?” 

She bit her lip to stop from smiling: he'd thought about this, he'd thought about keeping them both safe. Yet Daisy couldn't stop the giggles, “Rubbers?” 

”Yeah...What, are they called something else in your time?”

”This, my _dear_ Daniel,” she said mockingly as she took the packet, tearing it open, “-is a _condom_.”

”Oh.." He chuckled now too, embarrassed, "That must explain why the cashier gave me a look when I asked."

And Daisy _lost it_. This man, this adorable dorky square, had walked into a 21st century pharmacy and demanded for 'rubbers'. _Rubbers_...But despite the humour in the situation, she felt her stomach flutter because he'd done it all for her, for them, for _this_...

So she didn't waste a second longer- applying it to him herself, drawing out the process, making a spectacle of it- the playful tease she was. Daisy brushed her lips with his once more- tenderly, making sure he was comfortable- then finally lowered herself to sink onto him...

...and they were one.

6) **_Dirty talk_**

_Many studies have shown that auditory stimulation is incredibly endearing when it comes to the bedroom. Of course make sure your partner is OK with it first, but it's been proven many times a filthy word here or there can help you and your lover get there faster!_

Daniel Sousa was not one to break rules. He'd been following them since as long as he could remember, after all, finding comfort in the certainty of boundaries—but this...? No way he'd let anything filthy like that come falling from his lips, not even with this rush of newfound wild bravery as Daisy rode him into imminent bliss.

Instead, he chose to tell her she was beautiful.

He said it in a whisper caressing her breasts, he said it in a moan gripping her thighs, he said it in a cry as he met her every thrust lifting his hips. He put it in his kisses, poured it into his fingertips as he traced her skin, into the way he looked at her...

".. _F-fuck_.” Daisy wouldn’t last much longer with him murmuring like that, “Are you..?"

" _So_ close." He breathed,

"Me too."

Their rhythm was faltering now, Daisy’s movements becoming irregular with hot thick pressure coiling tightly in her stomach. She was at the brink- tiptoeing the line between her and the edge of oblivious bliss- and so was he. Almost there, so _so_ close, but…

“I-I can’t..” she almost whispered, something raw in her voice, “I need— _fuck_ —I need..”

”I’m here Daisy,” He breathed, “ _A-_ anything you need. I’m here..”

Because _of course_ he was. Daisy wanted to laugh or cry or kiss him— _hell_ , everything at once. Because o _f course_ even when heated pressure flooded his senses, pulling him towards sweet release and his vision was turning white- this wonderful man before her still found it in him to hold on for her, to listen to her. He was such a... _square._ Daisy almost chuckled, but he was _her_ square, her constant, the walls holding her up when she couldn’t stand, shielding her from her worst fears or the world or herself. And in a split second then she decided she trusted him. She trusted him enough to be vulnerable with him. So she slid off of him and lay by his side inviting him to tower over her, guiding him with her hands to take the lead. He understood, of course he did, and in an instant was above her, buried deeper and deeper within her…

“ _This_.” She gasped, throwing her head back in bliss, “ I needed this..need _you_ , I…”

Daisy hesitated for a moment- she'd learned over and over now not to show weakness, to be tough- an agent, after all. She’d learned to suck it all up and get on with the fight or task or mission, because if for a moment you slipped, let yourself care a little too much- you’d be giving your enemy the upper hand, you’d be losing the fight, you’d be losing yourself, you’d be _weak_. But _this wasn’t a fight_ , Daisy had to remind herself. How easy it was to get lost in her job, this sharp unbeatable facade she had built for herself, to push everyone away, to always have control, that she forgot the veins that intertwined under her skin and made her tingle. She forgot the heart within her pumping and fluttering, _alive_. The heart that wanted to be cared for as well, craved to be loved and shielded and safe and she was _so done_ keeping it all inside.

So she let it slip.

“Hold me, please.”

Sousa slowed his thrusts struggling to catch her words, a small plea in the choir of moans and heavy breathing,

“...Hold you?"

" _Please_." Her voice was trembling raw with emotion and some fresh vulnerability, so tired of having to be strong. 

"Like this?" He asked draping his arms around her, pulling her impossibly closer, resting his forehead against hers…

"Yes, _yes._ Like this, Daniel, just like thi... _fuck_.." 

" _Daisy_..." He chanted her name in a whisper against her own lips, "Daisy, Daisy, _Daisy_..." A sacred mantra, a prayer to hold on to as he rode out the storm of building sensation. 

Then, with a cry his name came tumbling from her lips and she was gone— every muscle within tightening and expanding and bursting like a far-flung nebula in the depths of space—and he was right there with her. His muscles seizing and tensing in the golden glow of fresh sweat, holding her, like she had so quietly asked him, clinging to her as they embraced each wave of their high like her lifeboat, her walls, her _shield_...

Daisy saw white as he eased out of her and plopped himself breathlessly by her side. _Heavenly_ was the only word on her mind.

It was peaceful now, the quiet after the storm, as both their chests rose and fell struggling to catch their breaths, bodies still tingling with sensitivity…

Yet, as much as Daisy wanted to make a quirky comment now, to tease him about his—apparently—very advanced skillset in the bedroom department because, well, _who would have thought_? Maybe throw in a giggle or two about the ‘rubbers’ situation..He’d seen her now. Really _seen_ her. And not just her body, but her heart- the side of her she thought she’d never show anyone, the side that she tried to pretend never existed, the side that was vulnerable and raw and...just wanted somebody to _hold her_. Just for a moment. And as hard as she tried to think of a quip or teasing banter, there was something else now at the tip of her tongue, bursting to be uttered…

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?" Was all he managed to make out amidst the heavy breathing.

"I think I love you."

"I think I love you too."

And so they lay there- noses brushing, foreheads touching, buzzing in the aftermath together. 

And it felt like _home_.

The thing about love-making in the 21st century, Sousa concluded, was that fundamentally, it wasn't any different than love-making in the 1950s or even at the dawn of time—despite any rules or guides or what-not. Because in the end, it isn't the 'when' that defines the way two people make each other fall apart, it's the 'who' that makes all the difference. And she—glistening in the warm buzz of pleasure and silently panting besides him looking like she held the stars in her eyes—was _incredible_.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! Well that was one hell of a ride, am I right?? :)
> 
> I know I usually shy away from kudo-ing or commenting on a smutty fic bc I'm like 'oh no. no one must know i read this. what will become of my ~ reputation ~ .' But like, now having written my first one (aka this) I can say it takes just as much if not more effort to write and I would be so so thankful for any love this receives <333
> 
> Feel ABSOLUTELY free to rant tell me how I did in the comments- I'd love to hear what you guys thought!!!


End file.
